


Drawn to the darkness

by Jor12345



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jor12345/pseuds/Jor12345
Summary: Do you believe in soulmates well the golden girl Hermione granger didn't. This is until a certain dark someone entered her life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 22
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

There she was in this dark room with her friends with just the glow from these strange orbs and their wands goading there way. She could here Harry counting and looking frantically for his godfather. Suddenly Harry stopped causing the whole group to follow suit. 

Hermione looked over to her friend who had this frantic defeated look in his eyes he was now screaming this is it he should be right here. Hermione could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up something was wrong this didn't feel right. It was looking more and more like a trap like she had suggested before they had left on this little adventure. 

Next thing she know Neville looks over to them pointing at one of the orbs and tells Harry it has your name on it. Harry looks to where his friend is pointing and see what he is talking about. He starts to walk closer to the orb feeling drawn to it. 

Once he picks it up her hears a voice say "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies". 

Right then Hermione looks over and from the shadows she sees a cloaked masked person slowly come from out of the depth of darkness that surrounds them. At this point Hermione knows they are fucked she calls out to Harry to make him and her friends aware of the threat that has appeared. 

As this new threat walks slowly towards Hermione and her group of friends, they come closer together to form a tight group. Hermione hears Harry asking this new threat about his good father but all she can focus on is the darkness behind the threat. She still has the feeling of being in danger but there is another feeing that is trying to make itself known and the longer they stay here the stronger it's getting. 

She knows she should be focused on this threat that's right in front of her, but she can't. She hears the man in the mask speak back to Harry, but she has no clue what he said to focused on the darkness behind him. She squints her eyes trying to see if she can see anything but to no avail she can't. As time slowly moves by, she is able to words to the feelings she is having it's a hopeful anticipation like the one you get on Christmas morning waiting to open your presents. 

Coming to the realization of these emotions she tries to shake them off she must be going mad she thinks. They are in the middle of a very dangerous situation and yet she got butterflies. Right as she was about to focus back on to the task at hand, she heard the most magical voice come from out of the darkness she had been focused on. 

Hermione's eyes quickly darted over to where this magnificent voice was coming from. She could barely register what the voice was saying not even caring about the danger that she and her friends where in. Nothing else mattered except finding out who that voice belonged to. It seemed like time had slowed down and was moving obnoxiously when finally, out of the darkness something started to emerge. 

Hermione thought right then and there her heart was going to stop when the most magnificent woman appeared. Her eyes starting from the floor toon in everything she could. From this woman's milky white skin to her ample breasts, luscious lips, those dark haunted eyes, to that dark black hair. She knew the woman was talking but she couldn't hear anything it was like this woman's beauty and numbed her to the rest of the world.

That was until out of the corner of her eye she saw Neville sweet Neville raise his wand to her. That's when reality came crashing down on her did, she hear him right this goddess was Bellatrix Lestrange. No no no no no that's not possible she couldn't be Hermione chanted inside her head. 

Yet here they were with the woman she just found out to be Bellatrix standing behind who she now just realized was Lucius Malfoy pointing her wand at Neville as Neville did the same. She frantically looked back and forth between the two this can't be happing her eyes once again landing on Bellatrix. 

She can't be attracted to one of the most notorious death eaters of all times. As she was having this internal battle all of a sudden it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as those dark dangerous eyes landed on her. 

Once they both locked eyes Hermione saw so many emotions run across this beautiful woman face until it landed on confused. Hermione didn't even have time to process this when all hell broke loose as her best friend Ginny Weasley shouted " now". In the blink of an eye all of her friends shot off a spell and started to run for their escape.

Once away from those hypnotizing eyes Hermione started to come back to her senses realizing that she was being drug away by none other than Luna Realizing she need to get herself together and help her friends she pulled her arm free from Luna and started running and aiding her friends in sending off defensive spells.

Something about seeing Luna kicked Hermione into gear as she finally came to her senses. She picked up the pace detaching herself from Luna so that way she could join the fight and help herself and her friends get away. Next things she knows she hears Ginny cast a stupefy and then it's like everything moved in slow motion. 

We all looked up to the ceiling as we saw shelf after shelf start to collapse. For a minute no one moved so shocked into place that is until we were broken out of our trance by Harry yelling at us to get back to the door.

I took off with all of my friends in tow right behind me we were all scrambling trying to find the exit. It felt like this room was going to go on forever with no end in sight until I heard Ron call over here there's a door. 

We all turn seeing what he was talking about now all hauling ass over to where the door is. We were all so caught up in the moment of escaping the crashing shelves that none of us had realized that all of the death eaters had disappeared. 

The moment I went through the door I knew something was off because instead of coming out into the hall from where we had entered I was in this dark creepy room with this mystical looking archway in the middle of it. 

Then all of a sudden, I feel this overwhelming sense of comfort and warmth take over my entire body. I lose myself for a moment just completely consumed in this warmth it's like nothing I have ever experienced before. 

I start to notice that this warmth is coming from a body that is pushed flushed up against me. Coming out of that haze that the warmth put me in my senses come back to I can feel this person’s firm body pressed against mine giving it away that this person was in fact a woman. 

This small fact is all it takes to snap me back to the harsh reality that is in front of me. I look around and see that most of my friend have in fact been captured by death eaters and where now being held in a circle. 

We were all positioned around one person that was dead center, and it was none other than one of my best friends Harry Potter. I know that we are in a position that I should be scared shitless, but I can't because of the warmth that the woman who is holding me captive is giving me.   
I know in my heart who this person has to be there is no other opinion but in my head I am screaming it can't be as I start to turn my neck to get a look at who exactly has taken me captive.


	2. Chapter 2

As I start to turn my head I am stoped and frozen into place as I feel the woman who is holding me captive pull me closer. Her her grip around the front of my waist getting even stronger what happens next is what has me frozen in place. I feel her move her face close to my neck and ear she is so close now that I can feel her warm breath on me. Did she just smell my hair I start to question myself when all my thoughts go out the window the moment I hear her voice. “Be still my pet I don’t know what I would do if something happened to not after I just found you”. I stand there confused by not only what she had just said to me but also by the fact that the warmth I had been feeling since she got ahold of me only intensified by what she just said. I feel my body move on it own with out my consent relaxing into her hold. “Thats it pet relax I promise I won’t let anything happen to you no one is gonna take you from me” Bellatrix said. Yes at this point I had definitely confirmed that it none other than the most notorious death eater in the world holding on to me like her life depended on it. I was so confused why was my body acting this way towards her I should be terrified but all I could feel was content. I looked around at all my friends being held captive and I noticed the terrified looks on there face even Harry looked terrified yet I had never felt safer. I could feel Bellatrix nuzzle herself closer to me her breath hitting the side of my neck while her hand around my waist slowly started to move and caress my side. I had to bite my lip to keep the moan from passing my lips then before I could even register what was happening once again all hell broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know if your liking it this is my first time writing anything so please be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

All around us white smoke where apparating I realized it was the order they had found us. That's when I heard people starting to duel and could see the black smoke from death eaters apparating as well. 

Next thing I know I am being ripped out of Bellatrix’s arms from an order member I didn't recognize and all I hear is a blood curdling scream. I turn around realizing that the scream is coming from Bellatrix and she has this look of pure hatred and craziness directed at the man who took me from her arm. 

Everything is happening so fast that even being the smartest witch of her age I can't keep up. I must be going just as nuts as she is because she can't possibly be screaming because of me. As the man pushes me further away from Bellatrix he yells to me go find your friends and as I am leaving I faintly here the two of them start to duel and Bellatrix scream "no one takes what is mine". 

I don't even register what she says as I scold myself into focusing, I need to find my fiends before someone gets hurt. I am running and dodging spells as I finally spot Ron and the other huddled in the corner being protected by some order members. 

I make my way over to them and the moment I am close enough Ron crushes me in a hug and says, "thank god Hermione you’re ok". Yes, Ron I am glad you are all ok to as I look around to everyone, but I notice someone is missing Ron where is Harry? 

At that exact moment I hear my second blood curdling scream of the night. I whip my body around to where the scream came from only to see Lupin holding Harry back as serious drops Sirius drops to the ground dead. I then watch Harry get the scariest face I have ever seen, and he breaks away from Lupin and goes running after I am assuming the person who killed his beloved god father. 

I don't even have to think twice about is a break away from the group chasing after Harry hoping I can get to him in time hoping he hasn't gotten himself killed. I know I must be close I start to see a light up ahead and what appears to be Harry standing over someone but I am not close enough to tell who it is and Harry is blocking. 

I pick up the pace pleading I get to him before he does something stupid when he starts to move as if he is about to cast a spell. I finally am able to get a look at who it is and my heart stops all I see is curly black and hair. Then before I am even aware of what I am doing I have my wand up and pointing at Harry screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry eyes shoot over to me and then bludge out of his head. He looks shocked and confused most likely he is wondering why his best friend has a wand pointed at him. I can’t think though it’s like my body is on auto pilot and all I know is not her he can’t hurt her. I still have my wand trained on him when I see the woman on the floor turn her head and her eyes meet mine. In that moment it’s like everything stops and once again I am caught up in those dark haunting eyes. I try to shake it off knowing I should be acting this way but I can’t it’s like from the first moment we saw each other I have been hooked. As I am looking at her she starts to smirk at me like she knows what’s going on in my head. This moment feels like and eternity like we are stuck in our own bubble and nothing else matters. Of course though all things must come to an end unknown to me in that exact moment I was sharing with bellatrix Harry was watching us. The next thing I know I see Harry out of the corner of my eye go to cast a spell and once again my body reacts with out my consent. As I jump in front of bellatrix taking the full hit from Harry’s cruciatus curse. I fall to the floor over come with the pain that I am feeing and I think that I hit my head cause I keep going in and out of consciousness. I hear Bella roar with anger as she tries to make her way to me but something or someone stops her. Next thing I know I hear the sounds of dueling then everything stops. I open my eyes to see Dumbledore guarding Harry I look over to see from who and am meet with none other than the site of Voldemort himself. I am expecting him to attack at any moment when I realize that he is in fact trying to retreat and is pulling a wild looking bellatrix along with him. He is screaming at her while he is trying to drag he to the floo network. I have no clue what is happing or what he is saying to her cause I am totally zoned in on bellatrix and the crazy look in her eye I try to move to go to her but just groan in pain. This sends bellatrix into a frenzy as she try’s to fight against her lord screaming “she is mine you will not keep me from her”. Finally something Voldemort says snaps bellatrix into place and she stops fighting him and makes her way over to the floo. Right before she leaves she looks over to Dumbledore and firmly stats “she is mine and you know it and you will not keep me from her” she then looks over to me and as the flames ingulf her and I swear I see pain and longing in her eyes then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god my body hurts what did those boys get me into this time. My whole body is killing my and my eye lids are so heavy but I know I need to open them and figure you what’s going on. I force my eyes to open and am greeted with the infirmary a place that I have become all to familiar with thanks to my two best friends. I look around thinking I will see my friends at my bed side but there is no one in site. That’s strange where is everyone I think as I lay back down. Something felt off my body aches and I can’t remember why plus my friends where not hear to fill in the blanks but it was more than that. It was almost like my chest hurt like I was missing a part of myself. What is going on with me I am so confused why do I feel this way and why can’t I remember anything. I am almost into a full blown panic when none other than Dumbledore comes from out of the shadows. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says “calm yourself hermione and tell me what’s troubling you”? Professor why am I hear something is wrong what happened? He looks at me confused and says “you don’t remember what happened”. No sir I don’t “your hear because you where hit with the cruciatus curse”. My body freezes I can hear Dumbledore in the back ground saying something but I am to caught up in myself to realize what it is he is saying. It’s like it came back to me all at once flashing before my eyes and there is only one thing that stands out and that is bellatrix. I hadn’t even realized that Dumbledore had stoped talking when I look up to him and say I remember. He is looking at me like he wants to ask me a question be he hold back and just says “that’s wonderful my child now you have been here for almost an entire day I know your friends and curious as to you condition if you are feeing up to it you may leave and go let them know you are ok”. Thank you professor I say as I get up out of bed heading in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. I am about half way there when I freeze in my tracks what am I going to tell Harry about why I protected bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who have read my story so far. This is my first time ever writing a story so I would love some feed back. Just please I ask that you be considerate I can take some constructive criticism but please don’t be rude.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix pov

I waited in the shadows while Lucius stepped out to talk to the awful potter boy. I was riled up and ready to go something was different about this mission I could feel it in my bones. Since the moment we had started the teal something was pulling me towards those brats. Could it be my chance to finally meet her? Then that would mean that she is part of the stupid potter boys band of morons. No no that can’t be it I am just anxious to be put on a mission that’s all I need to focus. Finally focusing back on the mission I start to step out of she shadows taunting the potter boy hoping he does something so I can end this here and now. No luck though that’s when the stupid Longbottom had to go and interrupt our moment so he could try and get his stupid revenge “eye roll”. Thats when I notice and can feel the eyes of someone on me. I look over ready to scare off who ever it is that dear look at me when I am meet with the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. At that exact moment it clicked this has to be her. She is one of potters friends though how can this be? I take this chance to look her over and she has to be the most beautiful woman to walk the planet. I look back to her eyes and see such confusion held there with a touch of lust I do believe. She dosnt know who I am or of the prophecy but she can feel the pull I can tell. As I have my wand trained on the stupid boy I see out of the corner of my eye my little pet eyes are wide and she looking back and forth between us. So she has realized who I am but it doesn’t matter because she is mine. Lucius then steps in between us thinking he stoping me from hexing the Longbottom child. Oh how wrong he is because the moment I meet with those eyes nothing else’s mattered. I hear Lucius trying to talk to the potter boy but all I see is my little pet and am thinking of how I am gonna snatch her up and make her mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellatrix POV:

I was about to go over there and grab what was mine when those little brats got in the way. What exactly do they think there doing do they really believe they can get away from us. The others start to chance after them forcing them right where we wanted them. Once they entered the room we all knew what to do everyone was to grab and hold one of potters friends hostage that way we could force him to do what we want. I normally wouldn’t care what grimy little brat I got but this time was different I would be damned if anyone got there filthy hands on what’s mine. It was time they went through the door like good little sheep. I looked around finding her getting to her before anyone else could. I pulled her into me loving the way she felt but hating the fact that I was having to hold my wand to her I had to play my part though. I feel her relax into my hold as I pull her into my body loving the way she feels against me. Then she goes tense in my arms and start to turn her head around to see me. Can’t have that if I see those eyes again I am not gonna be able to help myself. I can’t let the others know what she is to me not at the moment at least. So I pull her closer into me and burry my face into her hair and neck. “Be still my pet I don’t know what I would do if something happened to not after I just found you” I whisper to her. I feel her relax back into my which brings something I am not use to feeling I believe it’s happiness. “Thats it pet relax I promise I won’t let anything happen to you no one is gonna take you from me“ I tel her. She relaxes more and more into my hold and I am loving it she is making it so hard to concentrate on what’s going on around us. I even catch myself nuzzling into her and trying to get a better feel of her. I start getting a little risky creasing her body when those fucktards came out of nowhere. Just like the damn order to ruin all the fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Bellatrix Pov: 

I am looking at all the order member showing up that I don’t notice one sneaking up on me. The moment she is pulled from my arms I am enraged screaming at the top of my lungs. How dare they not only touch what’s mine but think they can take her away from me. I see her eyes snap to me looking at me with confusion while that asshole is pulling her further and further always from me. All I can think in that moment is don’t worry pet you will be back in my arms once again. I then go into battle mode using my anger to my advantage. I start heading in the direction of the man who took her and as he sees me getting closer he puts her down and yells at her to go find her friends. Still so enraged I yell “no one takes what is mine” as I start sending spells his way. As I watch her turn away and run to where I am guessing her friends are at I battle the man who dared touch what was mine. Once I see she is completely out of my site I set my full focus and blinding rage on him. I know I must look like a mad woman because he is now shrinking away from me. I grin wickedly at him good he should be scared I think as I disarm him. This pathetic worm isn’t even worth my time but he separated my from my pet so he must pay. I stand over him seeing the pleading in his eyes as I cast my favorite curse at him. “I don’t like it when people touch what is mine and she is MINE” I yell at hime whole he is screaming from the effects of my curse. The screaming stops when he passes out from the pain “your pathetic” I spit at him. I walk away to find some one more worth my time to take my anger out on.Of course though no one in the order is worthy of my time. I am hexing my way through these pathetic losers towards where I think my pet may be. When my worthless cousin comes out of the shadows and chooses to challenge me. I am shooting off curse after curse at him getting anger by the second. One this loser is a stain on the black name and dosnt deserve to call himself one. Second he is in my way of getting to my pet I can feel she is close. It’s like I pulling ache in my chest directing me towards where she is at. I get lost in my thoughts remembering her big brown eyes and the way she felt pressed up against my body. I brought back to reality when lousy potter joins in the fight. I roll my eyes do they really think that there puny selfs can defeat me.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix POV:

I am sending and blocking spells back and forth with my so called cousin and that filthy half blood potter. Normally at this point in the battle my blood would be pumping and I would be as my lord likes to call my crazy state. I should be killing and finding someone to torture but this time is different I am distracted by the thought of my brown eyed beauty. Its like everything that’s happening around me is in a fog which is why I didn’t realize what I had done till I heard potter scream. 

Everything comes back into focus and I see my cousin dead in front me. A million things are going through my head but the one thing stands out the most. Did I just kill my cousin? I don’t even have time to ponder it when potter lunges at me well that answers that question. “You don’t have time to think about this you need to move” I say to myself. So I take off pushing everything down till after the battle even my brown eyed beauty. 

So I put on my crazy face and take off skipping/running laughing out loud “I killed Sirius Black” over and over again. I have to complete my mission and this just gave me the perfect opportunity to do so. So I keep it up laughing and skipping in glee away from everyone else. When I start to hear someone running after me. “Yes that’s it potter come and get me”. I slow down so that way he can catch up to me but not enough to where he will realize something is up. The foot steps are getting louder and louder on the marble floor. “That’s it you stupid boy come and get me”. 

Finally he catches up to me I roll my eyes it took him long enough. I leave myself open and he attacks me sending me to the ground. As I start to recover from his attack I start to worry that I may have made it to easy and he is gonna see through this. All of my worry washes away the moment I look up at him. He is to blinded by rage right now to notice anything. We stare at each other and I can see the battle he is having with himself on what to do with me. On the one hand he wants revenge but of course his goody to shoes self is telling him that he shouldn’t. I just have to hold him off a little while longer till the dark lord gets here. I smirk at the thought of what’s gonna happen when he gets here. My smirk is what must have set him off cause next thing I know his eyes harden and he goes to cast a curse at me. Before he can even get the curse going I hear the voice of an angle scream out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my story so far. This is my fist time writing a story and I was super nervous about posting it. I am glad I did though I have gotten more likes and good comments than I ever thought I would. So please continue to like and comment. Thank y’all once again!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix POV:

I watch as Potter turns his head towards the screaming voice. His eyes become big and he gets a confused look on his face. That’s when I turn and am once again caught in the gaze of the most amazing brown eyes. It’s like we are both frozen and no one else is around even though we both know we are in a dangerous situation. I try to reprimand my self “pull your self together Bella”. 

As I am trying to pull my sled out of the state I am in I see potter start to turn back around to myself. I am so caught up in my pets beauty that I don’t even notice that potter had raised his wand at me. 

What finally pulls me out of it is when I see my pets eyes go big with fear. I turn in the direction of where her eyes are directed to see what has her so afraid. This is when I finally remember that potter is here. Not only is he here though he has is wand trained at me and I can see the intent in his eye to curse me. 

I close my eyes waiting for my inevitable death or the pain. When nothing happens I open my eyes to see my stupid pet in front of my taking the full force of the curse. Before my body can even react she drops to the floor crumpled in on herself. 

My body jumps in to action I scream in anger how dare he hurt what is rightfully mine. I go make my way towards her not noticing or caring about anything else in the room. “She has to be ok I just found her I can’t lose her already”. 

I am almost to her when a spell hits me sending me backwards. I scream out again in anger and frustration. Thinking it was slimy potter who kept me away from my pet I raise my wand in his direction ready to curse him. When my eyes lock on to potter I freeze cause I know it wasn’t him who cursed me. 

Because there before me is the all mighty Harry Potter frozen mouth open staring down at my pet. I can see the confusion, anger, and guilt written on his face as he stares down at her. He is so caught up in his emotions that he has no clue what’s going on around him. So there is no way he sent the curse at me. 

My body tense up at this knowledge going into battle mood ready to defend or strike at any moment. I start to scan the room in search of the ass who is keeping my from going to my pet. “First I am gonna kill who ever cursed me and is keeping me from her then I shall kill potter for daring to harm her”.

That’s when I see him start to come out from the shadows none other than my lord himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:   
> Sorry took so long to update work has been hell lol. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, liked, and commented. Y’all don’t know how much it encourages me to keep writing. So please continue to leave comments and likes.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix POV:

My eyes go big for a second at the sight of my lord. I know in the back of my head I should bow and show my respect, but my thoughts are completely consumed by something else. I turn completely ignoring everything and bringing my attention back to my pet who still lays unconscious on the ground. 

My body goes to move to her begging that she is ok. I am so completely concerned with my pet that I don’t even hear my lord talk to me. Next thing I know my body doubles over in pain from the all too familiar sensation of my favorite curse. 

Once I was released from the curse, I look over to the caster my one and only dark lord. He starts to move over towards me and says “what has gotten in to you? You have never shown me such disrespect”. 

I try to stay focused and answer him but knowing that if I don’t, I will be meet with another curse. I bow my head to him “I am sorry my lord, but she is my one” I tell him as I take a quick glance over at my pet who is still unconscious on the floor. 

I see my lord look over at my pet as realization crosses over his face he looks down to me “at long last you have found her are you sure she is the one from the prophecy?” Forgetting who it is that I am talking to I snap my head up at him and sneer and yell “of course I am sure she is mine!”

I was so focused once again on my pet that I did not even notice my lord raise his wand and get ready to curse mt once again. The curse never came though because his focus has interrupted by the sound of someone arriving by floo. Not even noticing or caring about what is going on around me because I only have thought and that is getting to my pet. 

I go to move towards my pet to make sure she is ok when I am violently pulled back I clutch my wand and shove it towards the person who dared to stop me from getting to what is mine. I have my favorite spell on the tip of my tongue ready to curse who ever dared to stop me. My eyes go big as I realize who it is “what have you done now he is going to kill you before you ever get to meet or enjoy your pet” I think to myself.

I immediately lower my wand and bow down to my lord to apologize when he snaps at me “we don’t have time for this right now Bellatrix I will deal with your disrespect later right now we have other problems to deal with” 

I noticed that my lord has tensed up and I look over in the direction he is focused on when I see none other than Dumbledore himself. He had his wand at the ready and was standing in front of the insufferable idiot that is Harry Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix: POV

At the sight of the wizard I tensed up with my wand in my hand my battle instincts kicking in and out of the corner of my eye I could see my lord tense for battle as well. Dumbledore had his wand out and trained in the direction of my lord and myself his stance and eyes screamed that he was waiting to see what if we were going to do anything. 

The three of us waiting to see what the other would do first when non other that Harry Potter was the first to move. Both my lords and my head turned at the movement of the boy who lived Dumbledore taking this chance to start his assault on the to of us. 

Even with the distraction of the stupid boy both my lord and I where more that capable of blocking the assault of the wizard. Not only of blocking his attacks but of giving it back as well my lord and I started our assault on the old wizard. 

I could see my lord smirking as he sent spell after spell towards Dumbledore, he had come to the same conclusion that I had that with the two of us we could take out of biggest obstacle. I could see it Dumbledore was on the defense and he was losing his strength in just a few more strikes we would have him once and for all. 

I started cackling knowing that the old man was going down when out of the corner of my I see Potter start to move towards my pet and that is when everything went to hell. With the movement of Potter my focus went from the battle to him and my pet. 

I took my eye of the battle in front of me to look over at my darling pet to see why Potter chose now to move. That’s when I saw it, she was moving starting to come back to conscious on seeing this my body started to move on its own accord.

I started to move towards her everything else around me just blurred out the only thing that mattered was getting to her and making sure she was ok. I could vaguely hear my dark lord yelling at me, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying.

I was halfway to her I was so close to having her safe and in my arms when something pulled me back farther away from her. I let out what had to be blood curdling scream and whipped my wand around looking for who dared to stop me when I was close to her.

I see my lord still in battle with Dumbledore he must have been the one to pull me back I try to push down my rage when I see that he is trying to talk to me. Once I get my head cleared   
a little bit I hear him yelling at me to basically get my shit together and get back to helping him.

That’s when I do something I never in my entire life thought that I would I completely ignore my lord and turn away from him. In this moment I am in to deep I don’t care about anything else even my own life all I know is that I must get to her. 

I can vaguely hear my lord yelling my name and telling me to get back over there. My head is telling me to listen to him and get back over there for my own safety and help him. My body though isn’t listening though, and I once again start to move over towards where my pet lay.


	13. Chapter 13

Bellatrix: POV

I see the stupid potter holding on to my pet I can telling he is talking to her trying to get her to wake up I can see her starting to slowly come around. I must be over there when she wakes up, I have to make sure that she is ok and get slimly potters hands off of her. 

I grip my wand tighter he shouldn’t be the one checking on her that’s my job she is my pet I growl to myself. I go to raise my wand to get that slimy potter away from what is mine when someone takes ahold of my wand hand.

I lowly growl and turn around to my lord who is now holding on to my wand hand stopping me from cursing that stupid boy. He looks me dead in the eyes and says, “you must stop this now Bellatrix before you get not only us killed but her as well”. 

He nods his head over to my pet and that is when I tell that Dumbledore is heading her way and, in that moment, I realize that he is going to take her away from me. In that moment I become frantic he cannot take her away from me not when I just found her after all this time.

I guess in that moment my lord also noticed Dumbledore on the move and then he must have felt my body go rigid as well. Before I could even move, he had pulled me back into him increasing his grip on me at the same moment he takes my wand. 

I am so lost in my rage and desperation to get to her that I don’t even care that he has taken my wand all I can think about is getting out of his grip and running to my pet. I am now screaming at the top of my lungs thrashing around hoping I can loosen his grip. 

I can vaguely hear my lord yelling at me telling me to snap out it and come to my senses but at this moment I am to far gone. There is nothing in this moment her could say or do to me to stop me from trying to get to her. 

Dumbledore makes it over to where my pet and that stupid potter are, he steps in front of the boy guarding him. If it was in other time I would laugh at the stupid old fool because at this moment getting to that boy is the last thing on my mind. No, I don’t want him I want the brown eyed beauty that lays behind him.

I go to move once again that’s when my lord starts to drag me back towards him as he yells at me that we must leave. I obviously pull against him what the heck is he thinking I cant leave without her no that’s not right I wont leave with out her. 

The more I pull against him the harder he is pulling back that is when I notice that he is trying to drag me over to the nearest floo. That is the moment that I really start to fight back against him becoming frantic realizing that he is serious, and he expects me to leave with out her. 

I look over to my pet and see her fully awake and when ours eyes meet; I see her start to move towards me when she groans in pain and falls back down. At the sound of her pain I go frantic I can not leave when she is in pain I start screaming "she is mine you will not keep me from her".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Bellatrix POV:

My lord is struggling to restrain me now and I know if I just give it a little bit more, I can break away from him and get to her pet. That is when my lord leans into me and whispers in my ear “you need to stop we have been here to long the rest of the order must be on the way we can not fight all off them especially not with out putting her in the cross hair and I know you don’t want her getting hurt or worse”. 

It only takes me a second to realize that he is right, and I stop fighting him he pulls on me directing me towards one of the floo. It goes against every fiber in my being to leave her here especially knowing that she is hurt but I know I must, so I turn and start heading to the floo.

Right before I leave though I have to make sure those idiots know that she is mine so I look right at Dumbledore and say, "she is mine and you know it and you will not keep me from her”. Satisfied that they understand I use the floo to take my leave heading to my sister’s worthless husbands’ home. 

The moment her face disappears from my site I start to feel the pain of being away from her I knew this was a side affect of not only finding her but of letting her slip through my fingers. I let the pain I feel from the separation turn into anger “I will get her back and end anyone who dares takes her from me again” I say to myself.

The next thing I see is my little sister waiting at the floo entrance I know I must look like because I can see the concern underneath my sister usual cold face. “Lucius got back ages ago where have you been are you ok did something happen?” Narcissa said.

“I am fine Cissy” I say as I storm past her “Bella where are you going what happened are you ok” Cissy asked as she turned around to follow me. I was not in any mood to go through the story it was taking all of my control not to go blasting everything in site. 

“Not now Cissy” I yell as I storm away to my room, she must have realized that I was not in the mood to be messed with at the moment because she let me go with no more questions. I was glad because at this moment if she would have pushed anymore, I would have lost my control and I didn’t want to hurt her. 

When I get like this, I can’t help myself I lose all sense of everything and the anger just takes control I have been this way since I was child. It used to get me in all kind of trouble back then because as the daughter of the pure and noble house of Black I should have been able to control it. 

My parents sought to remind me of that fact every chance that they got which is why as I got older, I learned to push it down till I could get to a place where I was alone then let the anger go. It worked to all through Hogwarts and even after that is until I meet the Dark Lord, he didn’t see it as hindrance he saw it as an asset. 

He encouraged me to not hid my anger but to use it to full my power and so I did and the more I let go the more powerful I became. This power came with a cost though because the more I let go and let the anger consume me the more I lot my sanity. 

During the first was my sanity had slipped so much that in one of my fits I had even attacked my lord. After that he had me and Cissy poor our self into finding a way to keep what was left of my sanity intact. 

We thought all was lost till I had gone on a mission to the hall of prophecy to see if we could find the prophecy about my lord. Unfortunately, we didn’t find that prophesy, but the night was not a total loss because on our search we found my prophecy.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellatrix POV:

It was fourteen years ago yet it felt like it was yesterday we were searching the hall of prophecy for the one that snape had told my lord about. The hall was too huge for one person to search it in the amount of time we had. 

One of the dark lords imperius curse lackeys was going to keep everyone out of the hall while a small group of us searched for the prophecy. I was in my section searching when all of a sudden it was like something whispered to me. At first, I ignored it I was to focused on my task so I kept searching going from aisle to aisle. The whispering never let up though then all of a sudden it turned into a sort of pull. 

It was pulling me in the opposite direction into someone else’s section I knew I shouldn’t that I should stick to my section, but it was like I couldn’t help it. I rushed into the direction of where the pull was coming from, I figured that if I got to wherever it was pulling me to quickly no one would notice I had abandoned my section. 

I felt my feet picking up speed going faster and faster then all of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks. I turn to my right and it was like my eyes were drawn straight to it I small glowing orb it looked like all the other million of orbs that where in the hall of prophecy. Except the only difference of this one from the other millions was that it had my name on it. 

I sit there for a second staring at my name scribbled next to this orb and I think this must be some kind of mistake why would I have a prophecy. For a second I considered not taking it but once the thought entered my mind that pull came back, and I felt like I had no choice but to take it. 

So, I reached out and took it the moment it touched my hand it was like a shiver went though my whole body. I looked into it and it was like the fog was clearing from inside the ball and I could hear the whisper of someone trying to talk as time went on it got louder. 

The eldest daughter of the house of black shall carry on the name   
As her power grows her mind shall weaken   
The one that shall bring her to balance is soon to be born  
On the nineteenth of the ninth month   
Though they will not meet till she hit her sixteenth year  
When they do their bond will only grow   
And she shall be missing piece that the eldest black needs   
There bond will be complete when she takes the black name as her own  
Once bonded they will be the greatest force the world shall ever know

Once the prophecy finished, I felt a warmth overcome me, but I didn’t have time to dwell over what I was feeling and what it meant. I pocketed the orb and took off back to my own section to finish the search for my lord’s prophecy. I told myself to push what I just found out to the back of my mind until I had time to completely go over what it means. 

In luck I made it back to my section with no one the wiser that I had left let alone found my own prophecy. The whole time I was looking I could feel the orb in my pocket like it was burning a hole in dress. I kept pushing it to the back of my mind and lucky I was able to finish searching my section in time. 

Once everyone completed their sections we meet back up and unfortunately no one was able to find the prophecy we were looking for. I hit another lucky situation in the fact that I wasn’t the one in charge of this mission. 

Which meant that I didn’t have to report back to my lord which was good for two reasons. One I didn’t have to tell him we had failed because that never ended pretty and second it gave me a chance to be alone with my thoughts regarding the orb before I had to tell anyone.


End file.
